NSFW TTTE Writing Challenge
by Ninjalinda
Summary: Pick a number from the list and choose some characters. Send the number and character(s) to me and I will try to write a drabble. IMPORTANT: All stories will be written in my AU. Rated M obviously... NB! I might decline requests I don't feel comfortable with. PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE SUBMITTING A REQUEST.
1. The list

**Rules:**

Send me 1-2 characters and a number, and I **will try to** write a short drabble. All drabbles will be written in my au and my headcanons. My headcanons might not be your taste though, but give it a try… ;-)

Send them to me on my Tumblr or here on Fanfiction by PM or in the reviews.

I might decline some requests. This might be because:

\- of writer's block,

\- or if you've picked a topic I am not comfortable writing about,

\- the time I have available,

\- many requests on the same number,

\- repetitive character requests (seriously, having to write about the same character (e.g. Thomas or James) all the time takes away a lot of the fun. Try to be creative, guys.

Do not complain about having your request declined, or that I take a long time to get things done. Nagging me won't make me write any faster.

Paying attention to these rules and my headcanons (by reading previous stories, asking me or reading previous chapters of this series) gives you a bigger chance of getting your request accepted.

I will complete them in no particular order. I will simply pick the ones tickling my inspiration the most before others.

Also: **THERE ARE OVER HUNDRED UNIQUE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW. YOU DON'T HAVE TO PICK THOMAS, EMILY, ROSIE OR JAMES ALL THE TIME! PLEASE?**

Choosing a character not written about before increases your chances of getting your request done. Instead of choosing Thomas or James, pick a lesser known character like Salty, Jock or Skarloey etc.

I can already say I won't do the necrophilia one… and if there is a pedophilia one, I won't do that one either (haven't read through all the options). Also not sure what number 1 means…?

* * *

1\. A/B/O

2\. after an injury, hurt/comfort

3\. almost getting caught

4\. anonymous sex

5\. bad sex/sex fails

6\. barebacking

7\. barely legal

8\. begging

9\. blood play (not doing this one)

10\. body swap

11\. body worship

12\. bondage/restraints/collars

13\. break up/make up

14\. breath play (not doing this one)

15\. claiming/marking

16\. clothing fetish (medical, military, uniforms, armor)

17\. come marking

18\. coming untouched

19\. courtesan/hooker

20\. cross-dressing/drag

21\. daddy kink (not doing this one)

22\. delayed gratification/teasing

23\. dirty talk

24\. dom/sub

25\. double penetration

26\. erotic branding

27\. exhibitionism

28\. finger fucking

29\. first time

30\. fisting

31\. food fetish

32\. forbidden love

33\. fuck buddies/one night stand/casual hookup

34\. fuck or die

35\. fully clothed

36\. gangbang/orgy (not doing this one)

37\. gender swap

38\. gentle sex

39\. getting caught

40\. grooming/hair kink

41\. gun/sword/knife play (not doing this one)

42\. hand jobs

43\. honeymoon

44\. humiliation

45\. I missed you

46\. I'm sorry

47\. in a car/vehicle

48\. in a mirror

49\. intoxication

50\. jealous

51\. lap-dance/striptease

52\. last time/end of the world

53\. lingerie/panty kink

54\. loud sex

55\. making porn

56\. masturbation

57\. mile high club

58\. mind control/aliens made them do it (not doing this one)

59\. mistaken identity

60\. morning sex

61\. multiple orgasm

62\. name kink/pet names

63\. necrophilia (not doing this one)

64\. no speaking

65\. oral sex

66\. orgasm delay/denial

67\. phone sex/sexting

68\. pon farr/sex pollen

69\. predator/prey, hunting (not doing this one)

70\. promiscuity

71\. public sex/outdoor sex

72\. quickies

73\. rimming

74\. role play

75\. role reversal

76\. rough sex/pain

77\. scent kink

78\. school girl/teacher kink

79\. sensation play/temperature play/over-stimulation

80\. sex as performance/third person watches

81\. sex marathon (not doing this one)

82\. sex slaves (not doing this one)

83\. sex tapes

84\. sex toys/plugs

85\. shaving

86\. simultaneous orgasm

87\. size kink/size queen

88\. sloppy seconds

89\. soulmates/soul bond

90\. spanking

91\. spit-roasting

92\. swimming pool/hot tub

93\. telepathy

94\. trapped together

95\. underage (not doing this one)

96\. voyeurism

97\. wake up in the middle of the night sex/somnophilia

98\. washing/bathing/shower sex

99\. watching porn

100\. wet dreams

101\. wish/fantasy fulfillment


	2. 65 - Flying Scotsman and Bert

**Anonymous** asked:

65 Bert and Scotsman (Scotsman on the receiving end)

* * *

Author's note: I hope you can forgive me for making them both recievers… ;-)

* * *

Scott brought his lips to Bert's ear and flicked his tongue over the shell of his ear, then nipped his lobe. They hadn't yet been intimate, both were nervous. None of them virgins, but still… this felt different. Especially for Bert, who had never had a man before.

Bert shivered, and moaned helplessly. "Scotty…"

"Do I get to kiss you all over after breakfast?" Scott asked huskily. He was hard.

"We'll see." Bert said with an uneasy laugh. He couldn't believe he had a boner. What the hell was wrong with him?

"So… what are you doing with this?" Scott asked bringing a hand between Bert's thighs to squeeze his hard member.

"Damn it, Scott." Bert moaned. "I can't help it when I'm around you. You're so damn sexy."

"I am?" Scott picked Bert up and deposited him on the table. He didn't miss the flash of anxiousness that crossed Bert's face when his butt touched the surface. Scott tugged Bert's pants down and freed his hard manhood. Then he bent down and swallowed it whole.

"Fuuuuck!" Bert couldn't help the scream that tore out of his lips.

"Damn, Scotty." He added in a whisper. "What if someone hears us?"

Scott released his manhood long enough to answer that they were alone, then took Bert's balls into his mouth.

"Oh bloody hell… Scotty…" Bert squeaked.

Scott took the head of his member back into his mouth and swiped his tongue over it. Then he dipped to the underside, tracing the ridge with infinite slowness.

Sounds gurgled in Bert's throat. He couldn't breathe under the onslaught of pleasure, but he could watch. Fisting his hands at his sides, he watched as Scott bobbed, taking his member to the back of his throat. The tongue swirling around his sensitive head was even more amazing. Scott took him deep, nose pressed against Bert's groin as he hummed. The vibrations ran down his length and tickled his spine, drawing up his balls.

Bert cried out and buried his hands in Scott's short, dark hair. The orgasm swirled at the base of his spine, growing hotter and wider as Scott thumbed his balls, squeezing and rolling.

"Scotty… I'm gonna…" He wasn't making sense, but Scott understood him and sealed his lips tighter around him. And when he swallowed around Bert's erection he heard a gasp and then he was coming, pulsing in Scott's throat and mouth. The orgasm tore through him, drawing a roar from his hoarse throat as his eyesight dimmed.

Scott sucked him clean and allowed his member to pop out of him mouth. Then he pulled his pants back up. Bert's eyes remained closed as tiny tremors shook his frame.

"So… what do you like for breakfast?" Scott asked in a smug voice. "Egg and bacon? Pancakes? Omelette?"

Bert's answer was to reach up, draw Scott's head down and claim his lips in a soul shattering kiss.

Breaking off the kiss he murmured against Scott's lips in an unsteady voice. "Omelette."

"Omelette coming right up!" Scott chuckled.

Bert however, held on to him as he made to leave his embrace. "Err… do you want me to…?" He trailed off while his face flushed red.

"You know, you're so adorable when you blush." Scott giggled, making Bert blush even more.

"I hate you." Bert chortled.

"No, you don't." Scott sniggered. "Breakfast is ready."

Soon they had two plates full of food and everything all set up on the dining table in the kitchen.

Scott winked at him. "You know you're so cute with that messy bedhair of yours…?"

Bert blushed, he still wasn't used to compliments from a man. Girls didn't make him blush like this… he was more confident around them. But Scott made him feel like a clumsy schoolboy.

"Bite me!" he snorted, pretending to be insulted.

"Really? With pleasure." Scott said. Then he got up and walked around the table.

"Scotty, come on! I'm eating!" Bert was laughing so hard, he couldn't stop Scott from pulling him up into his arms. When Scott's lips traced his jaw and earlobe, towards his neck, Bert's laughter turned into a moan… He was getting hard again. He both hated and loved how Scotsman had so such power over his body, how just a small move from Scott could set him on fire…

Bert rubbed his growing erection against Scott, moaning low. Scott was already hard and the sensation of rubbing himself against him was driving him insane. Then he pushed Scott up against the wall and dropped to his knees in front of him.

"Bert…?" Scott breathed heavy, looking down at him.

"Shh… I want to do this."

Bert pulled down Scott's pants and released his huge erection. For a moment he wondered how it was going to fit into his mouth.

Scott watched him flick his tongue over his tip and then circle it, and he let his head fall back with an agonized groan. After three long, damp strokes up his shaft, he was panting.

Bert was determined to drive Scott out of his mind. He had gotten blowjobs from girls before, he knew exactly what got his blood pumping. He just had to do to Scotty what he would want to be done to him.

Once Scott was glistening with moisture from his tongue, Bert curled his hand around the base and sucked in his crown. Slowly, he worked him deep until Scott's knees nearly gave out.

"Oh Bert…" Scott choked out, raking his fingers through Bert's fawn hair. He wanted to grab the back of his head and shove it into his groin, had to make a fist to keep from doing so.

Bert looked up at Scott with brown eyes glazed with lust. His tongue rolled around his shaft, teased him, making Scott wail. His hand stroked him at his base, his other hand cupped his balls. He left no part of his length unexplored, giving it little flicks with his tongue, which Scott felt all the way up his spine.

Scott's entire life was focused between his legs in that moment. Those lips stretched around his thickness felt amazing. The unadulterated pleasure of Bert's tongue slicking up the underside of his manhood was more than he could take. When he finally enveloped half of his cock in the bliss of his mouth, Scott knew he was lost. His legs were shaking.

"Oh God… Bert…" Scott moaned. "I'm not going to last, love…"

Scott felt his orgasm roll through him uncontrollably, his arms shaking as he threw his head back in surrender.

When Bert pushed his tongue into the tiny slit at the tip of Scotsman's member, he came hard with a strangled cry, his manhood throbbing as he poured himself into Bert's mouth. Scott kept his hand on the back of Bert's head as he came in great pulses, feeling Bert swallow it all.

Panting and trying to breathe, Bert swallowed every drop. He had almost panicked as he felt the liquid pump into his mouth but had managed to keep calm. He had never tasted cum before, and he wouldn't say it was delicious, but it wasn't as disgusting as he had thought it would be. He stayed on his knees, licking and kissing Scott's manhood, until Scott hauled him to his feet and kissed him hard on the mouth, his tongue plunging into Bert's mouth. When Scott finally broke the kiss, Bert looked at him steadily.

"That was fucking amazing." Scott grinned, running his fingers through Bert's hair again.

They stood there for a while, in a tight embrace, trying to catch their breath after the intimate moment they had shared.

"Come… let's get cleaned up and finish eating our breakfast." Bert said after a while.

"Or… we could go to the bedroom and take this a step further…?" Scotsman suggested, winking at Bert, making the other blush deeply.


	3. 8 - Sir Topham Hatt's helpers

**Anonymous** asked:

sir topham hatt's helpers no.8

* * *

Author's note: Hope you don't mind that I named them One and Two… XD

* * *

"Beg for it and I'll stop torturing you…" One said calmly. He enjoyed teasing Two by holding back and deny pushing him over the edge.

"No…"

"Say it."

Two moaned and cried out, his leg twitched by One's ear, being held up by strong hand, and his manhood twitched involuntarily. He didn't want to beg… he was so close, if only he could make One move… just a little more… This was frustrating. He wanted to come… now! But One held back, denying him release. It went on for long, endless moments until…

"Fuck me." he whispered.

"Louder!"

"Fuck me…" Two said low.

"Yell it."

"Fuck me." Two whispered again.

"Damnit, Two! Shout it!" One said between gritted teeth while Two wriggled like a worm.

Two let out a little whine then spoke up with increasing volume.

"Fuck me!"

Then even louder.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

With the hurdle of Two's embarrassment suddenly cleared, One leaped out of his self-imposed control and let loose on him. Two burst into sobs immediately, One had been teasing him so long, and finally being permitted release brought Two to tears.

Two hung onto One and watched him move while his lover worked him towards the climax.

One sat up and stopped, then reached for his vibrator. He swung around so he lay on his right side, with Two's legs hung over his hip, his cock still inside him.

"Here. Cum for me…" he said with a grin, as he turned the vibrator on.

He placed it gently on Two's perineum and made him climb the stairway to heaven. He pinched Two's nipples with his free hand. Two felt the explosion of the orgasm curling through him, as he came hard, spurting out jet after jet of sperm onto the sheets. He cried out loud, tears rolling down his cheeks as the orgasm tore through him.

They laid entwined afterwards, nestled within each other. It was calm and quiet in the room. Two was still breathing heavy after the act, trying to get back to his senses.

"I hope to some day make you feel even half as good as you make me feel… You truly have no idea how amazing this is." He whispered, glancing at One's smug smile.

"You're right. I don't. Maybe we'll figure it out someday." One grinned. Two nodded hopefully, his mind whirring with ideas.

"Goodnight, One…" Two whispered, his fingers trailed down to One's butt and gave it a playful, little smack. "Maybe next time I'll make YOU beg for it."


	4. 40 - Arry and Molly

**smol-pudgy-ginger** asked:

40 Arry and Molly (of course XD knowing Molly has that kink big time)

* * *

Author's note: This was damn hard to write… I had no idea how to start! But here you go… and I hope it's not too terrible…

* * *

Molly sighed heavy, staring dejectedly at her hairbrush. Her golden hair was her joy and pride, and she was extra careful about it, but sometimes it was really hard to do it alone. It was so long, and when it got really tangled, it was really tempting just to cut it all off!

"If only Pip had been here to help…" she sighed, making another attempt on untangling it. This would take ages… she needed someone to help her out, or she would never get ready for the meeting. She looked around. There was a guy sitting by a table, reading a newspaper, probably having his lunchbreak. A guy…

Men weren't exactly known to be gentle and caring when it came to haircare… but she really didn't want to be late for her meeting with Sir Topham Hatt.

"Hey… you… excuse me…?" she called out, making the ironworker lower the newspaper and look at her.

Molly gulped as she recognized him. One of the Doncaster twins… Arry or Bert… definitely not somebody she associated with the words "gentle" or "caring". And it sure didn't help that she found them quite attractive…

"Yes?" the ironworker raised an eyebrow. She now recognized him as Arry.

"I umm… I need a little help…" Molly felt her cheeks burning. "Can you…?"

She bit her lip as she held the hairbrush towards him.

Arry looked puzzled, giving her a grin that reminded more of a grimace.

"You want me to brush your hair? Do I look like a hairdresser…?" he snorted, about to turn back to his newspaper.

"Please! I don't want to be late for the meeting!" Molly pleaded. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't desperate!"

Arry rolled his eyes, but eventually put down the newspaper and walked over to her. He took the brush with a gruff look on his face, sitting down behind her, one leg on each side of the bench.

"You better not tell anyone about this…" he mumbled as he buried his hands in her blonde mane, holding her hair firmly so he could untangle it without hurting her.

Molly shook her head. "I promise!"

His presence was intense, she could feel the heat radiating from his body, even though there was a little distance between them. She barely dared to breathe as he started brushing her long mane with careful strokes.

He accidentally tugged her hair, grumbling as he did so. The mild pain made Molly close her eyes, biting her lip. She liked it. The small tugging from the hairbrush, the tingling as the strands of hair loosened up and danced around her face. It felt so good.

She had to resist leaning against her chest, moving his hands away from her hair… forward… to her breasts…

She straightened up, scolding herself. What was wrong with her? He was just brushing her hair!

The low, crackling sound of static electricity from her hair added to the growing tension. Even the small stings from the discharges added to it, and she usually hated getting static shocks…

He raked his finger through her golden hair, trying to untangle the worst with his fingers before finishing with the brush.

The feeling of his rugged fingers touching her scalp made her let out a soft moan. She couldn't help it, she threw her head back, facing the ceiling with her mouth half-open as she enjoyed the treatment.

For her inner eye, she imagined laying back, having his firm hands massaging wonderfully smelling soaps into her hair and scalp. The butterflies in her stomach felt even more intense by the thought.

Arry raised an eyebrow curiously by her behavior, then smirked deviously. Maybe this hair brushing could be interesting after all…

He buried his hands in her hair, gently massaging her scalp with slow, sensual movements.

"Ahh…." Molly bit her lip as she realized she had moaned loudly. All her senses were directed towards the fingers massaging her head.

"Oh my…" she whispered, leaning back a bit more.

Arry smirked as she rested against his body, leaning into his massage, his stare wandered over her body, noticing her erect nipples poking up like peas under the fabric of her thin blouse.

"You really enjoy this, don't you…" he mumbled close to her ear.

Molly was entirely in his power, she was too lost in the pleasure to even feel ashamed over her own behavior. She let out a delighted sigh, eyes still closed.

Unintentionally her hand took Arry's right hand, moving it down to cup one of her breasts.

Arry chuckled low as he circled her nipple with a finger, only the thin fabric separating him from touching her skin. She arched herself into his touch, biting her lip as a low whimper escaped her. Desperate for more, she started unbuttoning her blouse, unhooking her bra. Then she lead his hand inside, wailing as his hand touched her heated, naked skin.

"If this is what hairdressers normally do, I might want to reconsider my job…" Arry laughed low.

Molly couldn't take it anymore, the tension was too strong. She swirled around on the bench, facing him. Staring at him with glossy, dark eyes. Desperate, she grabbed his collar, pulling him into a kiss, she no longer cared if he thought she was loose, she needed to put out the fire burning between her thighs.

Without breaking the kiss, her hands started working on unbuckling his belt.

"Hey! What the hell…" Arry protested, throwing a glance at the door. "Anyone can come in here and catch us!"

"I need this…" Molly breathed against his mouth. She had unzipped his pants, and with a swift movement, she pulled his boxers down to free his throbbing erection. She hoisted herself up so she sat on his lap, straddling him.

"I'm not wearing anything under this skirt…" she confessed, treading herself on him, letting him slip in with his full length. She was instantly rewarded with a sharp breath between clenched teeth and his low cursing as he gave in.

She draped her skirt around their legs, so nobody could see what was going on. To anyone coming into the room, it would just look like they she was sitting on his lap, making out with him.

"If anyone sees us… I'm just kissing and hugging you…" she panted as she grinded on him with subtle moves.

"You're nuts…" Arry mumbled against her lips, enjoying her movements.

"Mmm… I just… really enjoyed you brushing my hair…" she moaned, hugging him close as she rode him.

Someone called her name in the hallway outside. Then the door opened, and someone peeked in, seemingly not understanding what was going on between the two.

"Sir Topham Hatt will see you now, Molly." The man said and disappeared again.

Molly cursed, her body was still on fire… how would she be able to focus on the meeting? She stood up, allowing Arry to pull his pants on properly and tighten his belt. She brushed her hands over her clothes in case there were wrinkles or any dust on it.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Your cheeks have an adorable blush…" Arry smirked, looking at her with eyes half closed, stroking the bulge in his pants with one hand, making her blush even more. He was obviously teasing her.

"Ugh… screw you!" she snorted, picking up the mirror to study herself. "This will have to do…"

She walked towards the door, her legs felt a bit shaky still.

"If you ever need me to… "brush your hair" again, you know where to find me." Arry chuckled behind her, making her blush in shame over what she had done. But it also kept the flame between her thighs burning.

To cover up her feelings, she just glared at him and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. She already knew she would ask him again. Maybe already tonight… after the meeting…


	5. 90 - James and Molly

Scrubb1910:

90 - James and Molly

* * *

You gave me some quite specific requests, but I am not gonna play by those. I stated that it will be written in my au, whether you like it or not. And in my au… James and Molly doesn't get along. At all.

Also, you started nagging me about finishing the stories already the next day, treating me like I am some kind of machine. I do not appreciate that… the result can be read below...

Enjoy, or not. 😉

* * *

He had snuck up on her again. She could feel it in her guts. The uneasy feeling, she always got when he was around.

Ever since they had dated, he had been stalking her regularly. She screwed her eyes shut, not wanting to think of the unpleasant relationship they once had.

"James. I know you're there." She called, sounding a lot harsher than she meant.

Like a shadow, he slid up behind her, putting her arms around her.

"Let go!" she scolded, trying to worm her way out of his embrace. Only to have him tighten his grip even more.

"I've missed you… I want you…" he breathed in her ear, making her feel sick.

It was obvious that he wasn't going to let her get away. He was stronger than her, so she stood no chance if she was going to fight against him.

She would have to play along and try to find a way out of the situation while he was distracted.

"How do you want it…?" she managed to creak out without sounding too disgusted.

"Rough… painful…" he mumbled, feeling her up.

She had to resist the urge to push his hands away. Instead she started unbuttoning her blouse, trying to buy herself some time to think of an escape.

"I want you to… spank me…" he panted, grinding his crotch against her butt.

"A-alright…" she choked out, utterly disgusted. If only there had been a baseball bat within reach.

Now, he was unbuckling his belt. Molly looked away, she didn't want to see him naked. Never again. Not after all he did to her the last time they were together.

Once he was naked, she took his hand, leading him over to the storage shelf, positioning him facing the shelf so she had access to his back. She jerked the cable off a nearby lamp, so she could tie his arms up.

James grinned in anticipation.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be good!" he panted, already rock hard and ready.

Molly grinned ugly. It was going to be good… but not the way he thought. She opened the window, breaking off a twig from the tree outside.

She raised her arm and put all her strength in the first whip, leaving a bloody red stripe across his back.

"AHHHH! What the hell, Molly?!" James screamed, shocked over how brutal she was.

"This is for neglecting me!" she growled.

Another lash made blood trickle down his back.

"And that was for being violent!"

The next lash made him howl in pain.

"That's for making fun of me in front of my friends!"

She kept hitting him and listing up her reasons until he passed out. Then she grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face up, spitting at him.

Without another word, she turned and walked out of the room, leaving him tied up and bloody for the next person to find.


	6. 92 - James and Emily

Scrubb1910:

92 James and Emily.

* * *

You gave me some quite specific requests, but I am not gonna play by those. I stated that it will be written in my au, whether you like it or not. And in my au… James and Molly doesn't get along. At all.

Also, you started nagging me about finishing the stories already the next day, treating me like I am some kind of machine. I do not appreciate that… the result can be read below...

Enjoy, or not. 😉

* * *

Emily sighed in delight as she sank into the hot bubbling water. The warm water surrounding her naked body filled her with bliss.

And soon… HE would join her… he just didn't know she was naked… not yet.

She smiled to herself, wondering how he would react.

They hadn't been dating that long, but she was more than ready for this. For him. And she couldn't care less what everyone else thought about her relationship. He made her happy, that was all that mattered.

Her eyes were closed and she smiled wide as she felt someone slide into the water next to her.

"Naked… for me?"

Emily snapped her eyes open. That wasn't his voice! This was…

"James!" she shrieked, desperately trying to cover herself up. "What are you doing here?!"

"Taking a hot bath… with you." He grinned, inching closer to her.

He was naked too, she flushed red in shame and disgust as she saw his boner underwater.

"Get out! I didn't invite you!" she yelled. She wanted to jump out and run away, but that meant he would see her naked…

"I know you want me… that's why you're sitting here butt-naked, isn't it?" he smirked, trying to grab her, but she slipped away, darting over to the other side of the tub.

"No! I was waiting for..." Emily protested, but didn't have to finish.

Strong hands grabbed James by the hair, pulling him brutally out of the tub.

"She was waiting for ME…" Diesel growled into James' ear, his voice carrying a clear warning about keeping his hands off his girl.

Emily breathed out in relief. She was safe. HE was here.

"I suggest you get the hell away from here, before I make you leave… in a body bag…" Diesel gave James a brutal push, making him stumble towards the exit.

James swallowed hard, then swirling around, running away like the devil himself was after him.

Emily hugged Diesel tightly, crying in relief.

"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't showed up right now…" she sobbed, clinging to him.

"Shhh… it's ok, Em. You're safe." Diesel whispered softly.

"Thank you, love."


	7. 42 - Thomas and Ryan

IntrovertMermaid:

I choose 42 Thomas and Ryan please! They're my OTP!

* * *

Not my OTP, but this is at least a pairing I am comfortable writing. In my AU, they are teenagers though. 😉 Enjoy!

* * *

"I… I don't know if we should…" Ryan mumbled against Thomas' lips.

The two young boys had snuck away from the rest, locking themselves into a broom closet at the school. He had lost track of time as they made out, but his lips were sore, so they had probably been in there for a while.

"Maybe… we should wait, until the time is right… in a better place…" Thomas moaned back, feeling Ryan's hand stroking him outside his clothes.

"Maybe we could… just touch a little…?" Ryan whispered, tugging at Thomas' pants.

Thomas bit his lip. He had never gone this far with anyone before, his whole body was trembling both in anticipation and from being nervous.

"Yes…. Please…" he panted, biting his lip even harder to suppress a moan as Ryan slipped his hand into his boxers, touching bare skin.

"I've never done this before…." Ryan confessed. "Only to myself…"

"Same…" Thomas admitted as he carefully moved his hands down towards Ryan's crotch, his hands were trembling as he opened Ryan's fly, sneaking his hand inside feeling Ryan's erection through the fabric of his boxers.

"Oh God…" Ryan whispered, biting the back of his hand to suppress a moan. They had to be quiet, so nobody would hear them and get curious.

Soon, they both stood on their knees, having pulled their pants down.

Thomas wrapped his hand around his rock hard member, slowly massaging it.

"I really need to cum… now…" he said low, opening his eyes. Ryan's eyes were locked on his cock, his mouth slightly open. Thomas slowly stroked himself a couple more times.

Ryan's hand went down to his manhood as well and he slowly started masturbating with him.

They both blushed as they realized the situation… jerking off with another guy in the school's broom closet…

"I want to see you cum…" Thomas moaned, his face flushed red.

"Hnnn…" was all Ryan was able to say. His heart was racing. He spread his legs more, to get more comfortable.

"This is the hottest thing I've ever done…" Thomas mumbled.

Ryan was jacking fast now, he lifted one of his legs up onto a bucket. His balls were bouncing up and down. Thomas licked his lips subconsciously by the sight of him.

"Are you close?" he asked.

"Uh huh…" Ryan breathed back.

"Me too..." Thomas matched his rhythm and leaned back.

Ryan started wailing low, biting the back of his hand, having an almost pained expression. The sight made Thomas let out a deep moan as he felt the pressure build in his balls. He closed his eyes as he approached his climax, feeling a drizzle of pre-cum slide out the tip of his member.

Ryan let out a low, long moan and Thomas suddenly felt a warm splash on his thigh. Thomas' eyes opened, looking down. he had a stream of thick, white cum sliding down his thigh. He felt like his balls would explode, turning him on even more.

"Holy fuck, that was hot…" Thomas panted, tightening his grip around himself.

"Let me…." Ryan carefully wrapped his hand around Thomas' member, masturbating him firmly.

"Oh… my… oh god…"

Thomas came almost instantly.

The first shot came oozing out the top without much force and drooled down the side of Ryan's fingers. The second one shot straight up, easily passing 2 feet into the air. It landed on his thigh and mixed in with Ryan's cum.

Thomas jerked his hips upwards as he shot another stream of white cum onto some cleaning supplies on the floor. One final stream of cum poured out of his cock onto Ryan's hands and his balls finally felt empty.

He leaned back, sighing in bliss. Ryan's hand, still on Thomas' member, slowly released its grip. Thomas' cum still sliding over his fingers.

They both sat there, panting, covered in each other's cum. The horniness was starting to wear off.

"So. I guess we should… get cleaned up and get back to class." Ryan said, with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes…" Thomas grabbed a rag from a shelf, wiping the cum of his thighs.

They both looked at each other with glossy eyes as they had put their pants back on, ready to leave the closet.

"Damn that was hot…"

"Mm…"

With a quick kiss on the lips, they snuck out, hoping nobody had noticed them coming out of the broom closet together.


	8. 60 - James and Edward

Guest:

James and Edward #60

* * *

You ARE aware that it will be written in my headcanon, right…?

* * *

Edward blinked against the sunlight from the window, not sure what had woken him up. It had been a party last night and a few of the guest had stayed overnight as usual.

Then he felt it again, someone was grinding against him. Judging from the rock-hard bulge being pressed against his butt… it was a male.

His eyes snapped open as he felt a hand tugging at his boxers, pulling them down, and then he felt the tip of a penis being aimed in between his buttcheeks.

He jumped out of the bed in less than a second.

"What the hell…?! James?!" he shouted in disbelief. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Hmmm…?" James looked puzzled. "I thought you wanted this too… you were hard and…"

"That's just a morning wood! It has nothing to do with lust! I'm ace, and you know it!" Edward grabbed a pillow, covering it up.

"Aww… come on…" James reached out his arms, hoping Edward would come back to bed.

"Get out of my bed and out of my room! Now!" Edward shouted, looking around for something to chase the other man out, eyes falling on a jug of water.

James sighed dramatically, but stood up, stretching himself to let Edward take in the sight of his naked body.

"You don't know what you're missing…" he grinned.

He couldn't help flexing a little, putting on a show for the older man.

"Look at this bo… yikes!" he yelped as a splash of cold water hit his naked skin.

"Get out!" Edward shouted again, now holding an empty jug in his hands. "Or I will throw the jug too!"

"Ok ok ok! Yeez, man…" James ran butt-naked out of the room, down the corridor to his own room.

Edward slammed to door shut behind him, locking it before climbing back into bed.

"I'm locking the door from now on…" he mumbled to himself as he tried to go back to sleep.


	9. 96 - Thomas and Rosie

Scrubb1910:

96 - Thomas and Rosie.

* * *

Again, you gave me some quite specific requests, but I am not gonna play by those. I stated that it will be written in my au and with my headcanons, whether you like it or not.

Also, you started nagging me about finishing the stories already the next day, treating me like I am some kind of machine. I do not appreciate that… Being rude to me doesn't pay off.

Enjoy, or not.

* * *

Thomas had heard Rosie enter the shower, and being a horny teenager, he just couldn't resist.

As quiet as he could, he got out of bed, snuck after her, hoping to catch a glimpse of naked skin. Or better yet… boobs! He would hide and touch himself and… he didn't finish the thoughts.

There she was!

She had left the door slightly open, he could catch a glimpse of her undressing. He suppressed a moan as she removed her bra.

He slipped his hand into his boxers, wrapping it around his now aching member while staring at Rosie's naked body.

Then he froze in shock. Someone was in there with her!

His erection died immediately as he saw a tall, muscular man wrap his arms around her from behind, kissing the crook of her neck, making her moan in delight.

"What the fuck?!" he cursed to himself as he slinked back to his room. He was angry, disappointed and frustrated all at the same time.

"She's not allowed to have her boyfriend over while babysitting me!" he sniffled as he climbed back into his bed, pulling the blanket over himself. "I'm gonna tell mom and dad!"

Frustrated, he pulled the blanket over his head to shut out the sound of running water and muffled moans from the bathroom.


	10. 100 - James

Guest:

James #100

* * *

… Hmm… My least favorite character… lack of inspiration due to an influx of James requests… porn… depression… alcohol… What can possibly go wrong…?

* * *

Sweat dripped from his forehead, his head leaning forward, his breathing strained because of the gag ball in his mouth.

His arms were tied up, he couldn't move. He looked down. He was naked… and as hard as he had ever been. His body was trembling in anticipation.

Numerous males stood around him in a circle, jacking off, allowing him to watch. It was sweet torture, he opened his mouth, trying to coax one of them to come over and let him taste them.

"Please… let me…" he begged, hoping that one of them would show him mercy.

Who were they anyway? Edward? Gordon?

He couldn't tell as their faces were in the dark. All he knew was that he needed them. Badly.

"Someone… please… do me…" he begged, wiggling his butt in an attempt to titillate them.

Someone knelt down behind him, he couldn't see who, but he groaned in lust and delight as a firm hand wrapped around his member, masturbating him fast and steady, working him rapidly towards a climax.

He looked at the other men with his eyes half-open, his mouth hanging open in lust. This was too good….

He cried out as he came, emptying himself on the floor. In the same moment, he could feel jet after jet of warm sperm splatter onto his naked skin. He looked up…. And the faces became clear…

Diesel…. Paxton… Sidney… Arry… Bert… Norman… Dart…. Dennis… Spamcan…. and others…. all grinning dirty to him while still holding their members in their hands, drops of cum drooling down on the floor.

He turned his head in panic, to see who was behind him.

"Well, hello there, twinkletoes…." Diesel 10 grinned deviously close to his face.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

James woke up from his own scream, sitting up in the bed, staring around himself with wild eyes.

His boxers were all wet from his own cum. It made him blush in shame. He had a wet dream…. About the diesels! The dream itself had been good, but… why diesels?! He hated them! All of them! And yet… he would have to change his boxers because of them…

"Oh God…." He groaned, feeling utterly dirty. "I will have to shower 100 times to wash off this shame! I can't be turned on by diesels!"


	11. 5 - Thomas and Emily

asperman1:

Can I get a number 5 with Thomas and Emily?

* * *

You gave me some very specific requests. As stated it will be written in my AU (meaning MY headcanons).

I hope you will enjoy the story anyway.

* * *

"No, Thomas…" Emily groaned. "For the last time! I'm NOT interested, you're way too young for me. Besides, I have a boyfriend."

"But…" Thomas' excitement died. He had obviously misinterpreted her. He had been so sure he had seen a spark of interest in her eyes. And her smile and laugh.

"No." Emily held up her hand. "Just no."

"Is he bothering you, babe?" a voice said behind them.

They both swirled around, meeting the stare of Diesel.

Emily looked at Thomas, though she didn't want to have sex with him, she didn't want to see him get in trouble. Despite his young age, he was a good friend of hers.

"No. Thomas was just about to leave." she said, giving Thomas a stern look, hoping he would take the chance to get out of trouble.

Thomas didn't look at any of them. "Yes… I was about to leave."

Then he walked away, his shoulders slanting forward.


	12. 8 - Gordon and Henry

ShinyRed:

Yooo if you're still taking requests could you do begging (#8) with Gordon and Henry?

* * *

I've already done a begging fic, but decided to take on this anyway, since I do have some headcanons for these two. 😉 Might not be what you had in mind, though… but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

* * *

"Please…?"

Henry's voice trembled. Asking Gordon such thing was intimidating. But he really wanted to get some relief. And everyone else was taken… except Edward, but he was ace.

"Oh, the indignity…." Gordon groaned, though blushing deeply.

"I beg you…?" Henry whimpered, rolling a little back and forth. "I'm so stiff…"

"I don't care how stiff you are! I'm not doing… THAT!" Gordon sniffed. "How dare you even ask me that?!"

Henry looked down, reminding anyone who saw him of a beaten puppy.

"But we've done it before… and you have to admit it was good…" he wailed.

"You gave me that special coal of yours! You drugged me!" Gordon protested, not even wanting to admit he had enjoyed it.

"You came!" Henry said loudly, nailing him with his stare.

"It was that damned special coal!" Gordon barked back. "I am not doing it again!"

"Please…?"

"No!"

"Pretty please…?"

"No, I don't have time for such activities!" Gordon wheeshed steam. "I have to pull the express!"

Henry slumped low. He would have to relieve himself somehow. He stared at Gordon's tender as the big, blue engine steamed away.

"Forever alone…" Henry sniffled, backing as far into his shed as he could.


	13. 29 - Percy

Guest:

I was thinking of Percy for 29.

After learning Sex Ed. He should be ready with someone he cherish/love the most.

Or Number 38: (mind you he gets a bit older like age 18 if that's alright) where he's shy about it.

* * *

If it had been a character outside the steamteam I would probably have done both, but I am so tired of writing about the same old characters… so I picked just one of the numbers.

* * *

Percy pulled the blanket up, to cover his face. He felt a need to hide, even if he was alone in the room and the lights were off. This felt so… embarrassing… but still so new and exciting.

He grabbed the lube from his night table with a trembling hand, applying a hearty dollop in his hand, sneaking it down to his erect penis.

He blushed as he started doing like they had done in the educational movie in class today, masturbating himself slowly.

He bit his lip, his cheeks warm in shame over what he was doing to himself. But oh, did it feel good…

It didn't take long before a rush of sensation tore through his body, making him twitch. Something powerful was building up and…

Percy stopped, breathing heavy to calm down. It felt like he was going to pee himself… he really didn't want to wet his bed… and he didn't dare to leave his room with a boner… if anyone saw him, they would laugh…

His crotch was literally screaming to be touched more, and he gave in, rubbing himself again with fast movements. If he peed himself, so be it, he had to do this… his body was craving it.

He wailed as he erupted, in pleasure and surprise. He had never felt anything like this… so good… so sinful…

He blushed as he felt the wet stain on the sheets, it wasn't pee like he had expected. It was sticky, thick… and he suddenly remembered from the movie, it was semen.

His first orgasm…

He quickly found a napkin, cleaning off the worst. He would take the covers off and do laundry tomorrow when the others had left, so he wouldn't have to explain the stains. There was no way in hell he would tell anyone about this!


	14. 20 - Arry, Bert and Rosie

Anonymous said:

Arry + BertxRosie 20 nsfw if that's okay

* * *

Finally other characters! *rubs hands* THIS could be interesting, given the number you picked… XD I was originally going to write a sex-scene, but then something else came to my mind… Not sure if this still counts as NSFW, but... there is at least nudity.

I hope you'll enjoy anyway, despite the lack of sex… XD

* * *

Rosie frowned as she noticed the door to her apartment being unlocked. She pushed it open, wondering who had unlocked it. Not many had the key, and there was no sign of anyone breaking in, so…

She stopped, frowning even more as she heard voices from her bedroom. Male voices. One of them belonged to her boyfriend, Bert. Then the other was probably Arry, but what on earth were they doing in her bedroom?!

She tiptoed over, the door was left open, and they were obviously having fun in there, since their raw laughter filled the whole apartment.

She leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms dejectedly while watching them.

The twins were messing around with her wardrobe, trying on her outfits. Some of the garment being stretched to their limits over the twin's broad chests. Bert was sitting in front of her make-up mirror, applying lipstick. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. He looked more or less like a clown.

Arry on the other hand, was laughing his ass off over a ballerina tutu he had put on, dancing less than gracefully over her bedroom floor. He was also wearing heavy make-up, looking like a drag queen.

Men truly had no talent of applying make-up. Rosie shook her head with a smile on her lips. Those two were a sight for sore eyes.

"Don't I look pretty?" Bert asked his brother, chuckling, probably knowing how terrible he looked.

"Like an old prostitute." Arry laughed raw.

"Yeah, you should know…" Bert laughed back. "Dude… let's try that…"

His sentence was cut as the brothers became aware of Rosie's presence.

"Oh shit… we're in trouble now, bro…" Bert muttered as they both looked at Rosie in the doorway, she looked less amused.

"What exactly are you two doing in my room…?" Rosie asked, straightening up, still having her arms crossed.

"Ehhmm…. Well… isn't it obvious…?" Arry grinned goofily, motioning towards their silly, girly outfits.

"I can see what you are doing… but WHY?" Rosie looked at them both sternly. "You are ruining my clothes! Look at how over-stretched my favorite tank top is!"

She walked over, poking her finger at Arry's chest. It was enough to make the top rip.

"And look at this mess!" she continued, brutally shoving Bert away from her make-up. "You guys have ruined my make-up too!"

The brothers looked ridiculously guilty. And they looked ridiculous in more than one way… two tall, muscular blokes with heavy make-up, looking like a child had applied it on their faces… wearing various girly garment. One of them in a ballerina skirt.

"You two look…. Really silly." Rosie said after a while, her mouth curling up in a smile.

The twins smiled back, though a tad nervously.

"Anyway, you have to pay for all the stuff you've ruined!" Rosie demanded. "And I know how… go to the bathroom and get cleaned up, then get back here! And for fuck's sake… take off those ridiculous outfits!"

The twins nodded, almost fighting to get out of the door first.

Rosie rolled her eyes, then she found a trash bag, starting to throw away the make-up and ripped clothes. The twins' own clothes, she carried them over to the next room, hiding them. They deserved a little walk of shame home after this…

It didn't take long before the brothers came back, fresh from the shower, with towels wrapped around their waists. Rosie gave them a naughty smile.

"Uh… where are our clothes…?" Bert said, and in the next moment blushing deeply as Rosie ripped away the towel, exposing his naked glory.

Arry chuckled at his brother's discomfort, but it didn't last long as Rosie stepped over to him.

"Don't laugh too hard, Arry… you think you will get away any easier than your brother?" she grinned and tore the towel off him too.

"Hey!?"

Rosie laughed, studying them both.

"Not too shabby, boys… under other circumstances, I would probably invited you both to my bed, but… I am still a bit salty about my clothes and cosmetics, so…"

She turned them both around, facing the door.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FLAT!" she shouted, giving them a shove towards the door.

"But… our clothes!" Bert protested. "We can't go outside like this!"

"You should have thought of that before you two decided to mess up my wardrobe! I have nothing left to wear!" Rosie smiled deviously. "Except YOUR clothes… and I'm keeping them!"

"Rosie… no… you can't do that to me." Bert pleaded. "To us…"

"Bert… as much as I love you, I'm really, really mad at you right now, so if you love your penis… leave my place right now! And don't come back unless you have bought me a huge bouquet of flowers and a big box of chocolate as an apology!" Rosie pushed him towards the door.

"How come Arry gets away easier than me?! I'm your boyfriend…"

"He doesn't…" Rosie grabbed Arry by the ear, leading him to the door too. "He has two choices, either he sends me money to buy new clothes, or he has to take me shopping!"

She pushed them both outside. The twins desperately trying to cover themselves up as the neighbors peeked out of the windows. Then she slammed the door shut and locked it to prevent them from running back inside.

Then she pulled a chair over to the window, watching the twin brothers walking down the street, having found various objects to cover their privates, but still attracting a lot of stares.

She chuckled.

Arry and Bert were definitely walking "The walk of shame".


	15. 51 - Flying Scotsman and Bert

Anonymous said:

I know you've got a lot of these but 51 Scotsman/Bert (NSFW) and/or 37 Scotsman/Bert (SFW) please? For the NSFW one I was thinking Scott stripping for Bert.

* * *

My pleasure! XD This is one of my fave ships! As agreed, I also added the "first time" into this. It turned out longer than I intended to… but the first time has to be somewhat slow and gentle, right? 😉

* * *

Scott looked up from his newspaper, glancing over at Bert, who was reclining in the couch, watching TV. They had been dating for quite a while and often spent their spare time together, usually at Scott's place since Bert was a bit ashamed of his tiny flat. Tonight, was no exception.

Scott sighed, smiling softly as his eyes wandered over Bert's body. In his opinion, it was a piece of art… the muscles bulging in all the right places. The heavy work at the ironworks really showed…

Tomorrow, Scott was going on tour again, so this night would be their last in at least three weeks.

He was sure going to miss Bert… like he always did when he was on tour.

They hadn't gone all the way yet… just touched… kissed…

Scott knew that he would have to make the first move if anything more was going to happen… Bert was far too shy and had never been with another man before. Scott would have to be gentle with him.

But how was he going to make Bert understand that he was ready to knock this up a notch…? Just asking him would be too awkward… he had to seduce him somehow… catch him off guard…

His eyes rested on Bert's torso, the well-defined muscles showing through the stretched fabric of his hazard striped t-shirt. Scott subconsciously wet his lips, liking what he saw.

A ruggedly handsome face, framed by five o' clock stubble and spiky fawn hair, all that was just an added bonus to the lovable personality Scott had fallen for. That had been half a year ago.

Bert must have felt him staring, as he looked over, giving him a smile. A pretty blossom of a smile. A smile that made his rugged, blushing face so much cuter than it already was. Scott's heart skipped a beat and before he knew it, he had a throbbing organ filled with blood.

Bert's smile and the way it pitched a tent in Scott's pants made up his mind. Determined, he put the newspaper down and stood up.

Scott walked towards Bert, nice and slow. Their eyes locked in each other, as he neatly dropped his blazer. His frame was covered by a tight white shirt. He undid two buttons to reveal an evenly haired chest, all the while touching himself and squeezing his nipples from outside the shirt.

Bert stared wide eyed at him, not sure what to think or feel at the moment. This was new… His heart was beating fast, with nervousness and excitement all at the same time, and he suddenly became aware of the heat pumping through his groin, cock and balls. He had a raging hard-on.

The sound of Scott's deep breathing distracted him for a second, a second which Scott wisely used to reconnect the eye contact that had been lost while Bert fantasized about him. Bert could see the lust swirling in Scott's eyes, igniting the same passion in his own.

He noticed change of pace in Scott's breathing. There he was, an inch away from his face, with that gorgeous smile of his. Sharing his lustful breath sent jolts of ecstasy to Bert's brain.

Scott wedged his knees on either side of Bert's thighs, skillfully balancing himself, taking exceptional care to not break the connection their eyes had kept for this long. He knew exactly how to drive Bert crazy. In a swift motion, he undid his belt, flinging it around Bert's neck to show him who exactly was boss. He pulled him closer to his groin and Bert rested his face on the suave stain of his crotch, letting the ironworker know how aroused he was.

Scott began to grind his crotch on Bert's face. His hands knowingly massaged Bert's broad shoulders. Bert let his mind wander further to the fantasies of what would happen next, his mouth dry from lust. Scott saw that he had a window to change things up and turned around. This time, teasing Bert with his ass, lowering it ever so slightly to rest on Bert's lap. Scott jumped a little when he felt the hardness through the layers of clothing but rejoiced when he realized that it was the sign of his victory. There was no turning back now.

Scott ground his hips on Bert's blood-filled member, occasionally flexing his butt cheeks to engulf a little of his manhood. Each subtle movement pushed them both further into the peak of their arousal.

Bert's breathing was shallow and quick like his heart beat. He clenched every muscle in his body, in a desperate attempt to avoid the embarrassment of cumming in his pants.

Scott turned to face him again. His breath culminating in short bursts on Bert's blushing face, creating a coolness that perfectly contrasted the heat that their bodies were in. He pulled Bert's head up to meet his eyes.

"Come… let's take this to the bedroom…" Scott whispered, running his fingers through Bert's hair.

He took Bert's hand, pulling him up from the couch. The ironworker following him obediently to the bedroom, though having a nervous gleam in his eyes.

"I… I've never been with another man before…" Bert said low as Scott closed the door behind them.

Scott put a hand on Bert's chest, smiling softly at him.

"There is always a first time for everything." he gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "How do you feel? Curious? Queer? Want to run?"

"I feel a little bit of each…" Bert admitted, blushing deeply as Scott removed the last of his clothes, standing completely naked in front of him. Despite the situation being new to him, his aching member was straining against the tight fabric of his pants.

Scott walked over, kissing him as he put a hand over the aching bulge in Bert's pants. "I hope I can help you feel safe with me."

Bert swallowed hard as he dared to pull his t-shirt off, exposing his naked upper body.

"Oh, sweet mercy…" Scott whispered to himself as he took in the sight of the well-defined, broad chest. The muscles bulging in all the right places. He bit his lip, trying hard not to tear off the rest of the ironworker's clothes, allowing Bert to go at his own pace.

Bert felt shy and a tad uncomfortable with Scott staring at him, but he didn't stop. His cargo pants went the same way as his t-shirt, in the corner of the bedroom. He hesitated a while before also pulling of his boxers and socks, throwing them in the same pile.

His cheeks were red as tomatoes as he finally stood naked in front of Scott, his eyes being nailed to the floor, unable to look up and meet Scott's stare.

Scott stroked a hand over Bert's torso, wetting his lips in lust.

"You're a piece of art…" he whispered, his voice raspy from pure desire. He led Bert to his bed. "Come…"

Bert laid down on the bed. He looked nervous. Scott laid down beside him on his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

"It's not too late to stop, love. Or do you still have that curiosity?"

"Yes… I do…" Bert croaked out, his voice also being raspy.

Scott placed his hand on his chest and gently began to caress him. His chest hair wasn't as coarse as Scott expected. Bert smiled a little as Scott's hand moved over his stomach and chest. His nipples hardened when Scott's fingertips ran over them.

The caressing widened to include his shoulders and neck. Scott lightly pinched, then rolled one of his nipples between his fingertips. Bert sucked in a little air. His hand covered Scott's. He looked at him, then moved his hand to Scott's face, pulling him closer to him, making their lips meet in a soft kiss. Scott's hand moved down to Bert's inner thigh. The kiss became a little harder as he rubbed him.

"Do you want to be on top?" Scott asked. They had been touching each other before, though never while being naked. And they had never gone all the way, until now…

Bert bit his lip, shy again. "I… I've never done this with a man before… I rather you be on top and… uhh… teach me…"

Scott smiled, finding Bert's timid behavior adorable. He stroked a hand over his cheek, looking deep into his dark, brown eyes.

"I promise I'll be careful, love." Scott placed a quick kiss on his nose tip.

Reaching into the drawer of his night table, Scott found a tube of lube, adding a hearty dollop to his fingers. Gently, he put the lube on Bert's anus, massaging it to make him relax, taking his time to spread the lube and make his lover ready.

He held Bert's stare while doing this, looking for signs that he was uncomfortable and wanting him to stop. But the ironworker's face was carved in stone, though the eyes was glossed over by lust. Scott took it as a sign to go further.

Scott got the lube and rubbed it onto his own manhood. Then he moved up and settled between Bert's legs. The tip of Scott's member touched the wet entrance and simply kissed his hole. He looked into Bert's eyes again, asking for permission. Bert nodded, trying his best to relax as Scott started to push himself in.

At first Scott felt the resistance, but it began to give way, letting him slide it further into him. As he popped past the ring muscle, Bert snorted like he had been punched. Scott halted totally still for a minute and waited until Bert began to move his hips, whimpering a bit under his breath while grabbing the sheets. Scott pushed himself in until he reached the end, balls deep in Bert's anus. Then he started a slow movement, keeping it deep but calm. He leaned forward and kissed Bert's neck, running his hands up his sides and down his spine to calm and unwound him to get him prepared for more.

Bert moaned a little as Scott was sliding in inch by wonderful inch. Scott felt huge inside him, and Bert could tell that he was oozing precum and this helped him slide all the way in, until he could go no further. Then he began to ease out, slowly.

There was a pause. Scott's member slid back in, a little quicker this time, but he was still obviously giving Bert time to adjust to the invasion.

Bert bit his lip. It was all so new, but it felt oh so good. He moaned again, as Scott penetrated him fully for the second time, then withdrew once more.

After a few more strokes, Bert lost count as he began to instinctively move with Scott, trying to get him deeper each time.

Scott was pleasantly surprised as Bert grabbed his buttcheeks to help him thrust harder. He stifled a moan at the new feeling, he knew he wouldn't last long now.

Scott began to pump a little faster, a touch harder, and he grabbed onto Bert's hips a little more tightly. Then suddenly his cock stiffened even further, and he cried out, his warm liquids shooting and spraying deep up inside Bert.

The feeling of a man cumming inside him was completely new to Bert, and yet he was already enjoying it. The warmth, the wetness and the spontaneity of it all was making him more aroused than ever, his member now rock hard and oozing precum.

As Scott began to calm down and his erection started to soften, he withdrew fully from Bert, with a sloppy sound. Bert could feel his juices running out of his anus and down between his thighs. It felt deliciously dirty.

Scott smiled tenderly at him, kissing him deeply.

"Now you know how to do it… will you… please dominate me?" Scott whispered biting Bert's earlobe playfully. Then he positioned himself on all four, looking back at Bert in a silent request to enter him.

Bert felt shaky as he moved over, adding lube to Scott's anus before lubing his own throbbing manhood. He curiously rubbed the head of his member against Scott's entrance.

"You don't have to be careful…" Scott moaned. "I like it a bit rough…"

Bert pushed himself in and began to thrust slowly, taking time to allow Scott's body to convert the initial pain to boundless pleasure. The sensation of being filled by Bert's manhood was enough to put him into a daze. Scott lost track of time in the ecstasy, and when he finally came to, he found himself having a silly grin on his face, and Bert lying beside him looking a bit worried.

"I though you… that I had hurt you… you looked like you had fainted…" Bert stuttered, meeting Scott's stare.

Scott's face cracked up in a big smile as he flung his arms around Bert's neck, kissing him passionately.

"No, silly! But you can't just bring me to the seventh heaven and then try to talk to me from earth… it's hard to hear you up there." He chuckled, pulling Bert down, so they could cuddle. The ironworker relaxed as he heard Scott laughing.

"So, I didn't harm you?" his voice was still carrying a worried tune.

"Not at all, love! You did well for your first time." Scott smiled, sighing in delight as he laid his head down on Bert's chest, listening to his steady heartbeats.


	16. 11 - Toby and Mavis

Guest:

Toby x Mavis together in 11 please?

* * *

Wonderful! Another request on my NOTP. *cracks knuckles*

* * *

Mavis was taking a rest in the shade of a tree, it had been a long day at work, at it was good to finally sit down for a bit and just enjoy the sounds of nature.

She heard faint footsteps behind her but didn't think much of it. This place was bustling with people all the time.

Then she felt someone grab her hair and…

SNIP!

She gasped and swirled around to spot Toby running off with a scissor in one hand and in the other… her hair!

"Toby?! What the hell?!" she roared and darted after him.

She had to keep quite a speed to keep up with him, she was amazed that an aging man like him was capable of running that fast, but she was not going to let him get away with this. Why the hell would he cut off a piece of her hair?!

He slid in through the door of a dilapidated shed. It was no longer in use and Mavis knew that the quarry manager was considering tearing it down.

"Toby! I know you're in there! Why the hell did you cut off… my…" she talked as she entered the shed, her eyes widening at what she saw. "…hair…? What the…?"

She looked around in the dim lit room, there was an altar at the end wall. With candles and… photos of herself? Toby was standing in front of it, hands behind his back, hiding the hair he had cut off, blushing and looking rightfully guilty.

Mavis' mouth hung open and her frown grew deeper as she noticed all the photo's plastered over the walls. All being photos of her. Naked or partially naked. Close-ups of her breasts, her lips, hands… literally every bodypart. And most of them taken through the window of her room or from what seemed to be inside a locker. Had he been inside the locker when she was in the changing room at the quarry…? The thought made her feel uneasy, she subconsciously balled up her fists.

"Toby… this is…"

"You like it?" he creaked out, giving her a goofy grin that made her want to rearrange his face.

"This is sick!" she yelled, starting to tear the photos off the walls. "You freaking pervert!"

"Mavis… I worship you… your body!" the aged man tried to calm her.

"You're diluted, Toby! You're married to a wonderful woman, it should be HER pictures on these walls if any!" Mavis shouted aggressively.

She stomped up to him, grabbing him by the collar, her eyes shooting fire.

"If this… shrine… isn't gone within an hour, I will tell Henrietta about this! And I am pretty sure she won't approve of your worship of other women!" she hissed, pushing him backwards until he stumbled into the altar.

Then she gathered the remaining photos and stomped out of the shed fuming, leaving a trembling Toby behind.


	17. 0 - Edward and Diesel 10

EddieTen aka Edward x Diesel 10

* * *

This was requested by a good friend of mine. I don't usually derivate from my AU, but this one is an exception. 😉 Simply because the pairing and topic was so challenging in itself.

* * *

Edward knew it would happen tonight, and he was nearly panicking by the thought. There was no way telling how Diesel 10 would react to his little secret… and he had never gotten the chance to tell him, but now it was a bit too late…

He had managed to stall it, to push it into the future, get a delay for months now. Distracting the other man by offering a blow job, hand jobs… always managing to turn the attention away from himself. But tonight… he knew Diesel 10 wouldn't stop that easily.

The kisses that usually set his body on fire, aroused him to his breaking point, tonight they were scaring him.

"Ten… I…" Edward protested weakly. He had to worm his way out of this. He needed more time. Another delay.

"Shh…" the other man murmured, placing small kisses along Edward's jawline.

"But, Ten… I need to tell you something…" Edward's voice was thin and squeaky.

"Later…" Diesel 10 breathed against his ear, almost making Edward cry in desperation. This affection could easily turn in to hatred if Ten found out…

"It's important, Ten…" Edward pleaded.

But before he managed to say a word more, Diesel 10 had removed the towel that was wrapped around his waist and was now staring at him like he was an alien. Like he was someone he no longer knew and loved. Edward dropped to his knees and cried, falling apart completely.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Ten. I wanted… I wanted to tell you before, but…" Edward sobbed, grabbing the towel to hide his genitals. To hide what was no longer a secret.

"So, this was why you never wanted to undress… or let me touch you?" Diesel 10's voice was flat.

"Yes…" Edward choked out. "I was afraid… of your reaction… and of losing you and what we have…"

He could hear the taller man crouch down beside him, a hand being put on his shoulder.

"How will this change anything?" the deep voice whispered close to his ear, more tender than he had ever thought Diesel 10 being capable of.

"I-it won't?" Edward looked up with tearful eyes. "I lied to you… and I'm not what you thought I was…"

Diesel 10 pressed a kiss against his forehead, making Edward close his eyes.

"You're Edward..."

"But I…"

"… the man, or woman… I fell in love with." Diesel 10's eyes carried a question for Edward to answer.

"Man. I identify as male." Edward said steady. He felt a little surer of himself now that he knew his lover wouldn't throw a tantrum.

"The man I fell in love with." Diesel 10 said firmly, staring into his eyes.

"This doesn't change anything…?" Edward sniffled, wiping his tears away. "I mean… sexually and…"

A finger was put over his lips.

"Not a thing." Diesel 10 whispered. "I've had both men and women before. It's you as a person I'm attracted to, not what's between your legs."

Edward flung his arms around the taller man, burying his face against his chest, letting Ten's shirt soak up his tears. He hadn't expected Ten to take this so nicely, he had expected more… rage. More temper. But he was glad he had been wrong about him. He sure didn't need a fight right now. He hugged Ten closer, grateful.

Diesel 10 laughed and leaned in to kiss him, the stubble on their faces rasping.

"I'm a pre-op transman a few years into hormone treatment." Edward explained, still recovering after the emotional strain of coming out to his lover.

"And a hot one at that…" Ten kissed his ear as he caressed one of Edward's nipples, his other hand lightly tracing the inside of his thigh. The hand trailed higher, until Edward laughingly swatted at it.

"Let us get out of the bathroom at least!"

"I could do you right here…"

"I have more class than that." Edward blushed, though it was tempting.

Ten pulled his hand free reluctantly, but there was a smirk lingering at the edges of his smile as they made their way to the bedroom, he pinned Edward against the wall.

"I like your honesty," Ten purred in his ear. "I think you deserve a little reward."

His hand was creeping up Edward's thigh as he said that, and Edward could feel himself wetten in response to his touch.

"What kind of reward would be best, though, I wonder? How should I reward—" Ten paused, one finger slowly circling Edward's clit. "—my lovely little cumslut?"

"The bed." Edward looked down at his queen-sized bed. "Maybe you should pin me down and show me just how much of a needy cumslut I really am."

The words were playful, but Edward's voice was heavy with lust as he said them.

Diesel 10 stepped away, looking into his eyes with a self-assured grin, and Edward knew he was in for it.

"Lay down!" he ordered.

Edward felt the wetness spreading as he complied, leaving himself a sopping mess. He watched Diesel 10 as he pulled his shirt off, revealing bare flesh underneath. Then he pinned Edward down, he caressed his bare chest, squeezing and pinching in turn as Edward's nipples hardened from his touch.

Then his free hand trailed lower, pushing Edward's legs apart insistently with the help of his knee, rubbing his clit roughly with one finger before sinking two more into his sopping cunt. Edward moaned, playfulness abandoned in favor of hungry need, as his grin widened.

"Is this what you want?" Diesel 10 whispered into his ear, a little growl in his voice, as he held Edward's arms above his head with one hand, three fingers of the other now buried deep inside of him. Edward felt exposed and wanton, laying back on the bed bare of clothes as he towered over him, still with his pants on.

"Do you want me to pin you down? Do you want me to take control?"

"Yes please..."

"Yes what?" Ten curled his fingers up in Edward in a repetitive motion as he said that, and Eddie writhed on the bed as he responded through pants.

"Yes... Master."

"Good boy."

Then he was kissing him, his tongue thrusting into Eddie's mouth as he sucked on it hungrily, whimpering and moaning, the hard press of Ten's lips still softer than the hard press of his cock through the tight jeans that tented in the crease of Edward's legs. Eddie wanted to taste the salty stickiness pooling against the zipper, bury him to the hilt in his throat, lick up from the base as he moaned and shoved deeper, but he was Ten's to command, and tonight he didn't want to wait.

"It's time, my little cumslut," Ten growled as he unzipped his pants, his hard cock slapping against his stomach. Edward whimpered hungrily at the sight of it, the throbbing veins pulsing with need. There was greedy desire in Ten's eyes as he stared down at Eddie, one hand holding his arms still, the other working with his knee to shove Eddie's legs further apart. As he leaned forward, grinding his hard shaft against Eddie's clit, the jeans still riding low on his hips rubbed roughly against Eddie's outer lips.

Edward whimpered again, the rough mix of pain and pleasure leaving him wet and wanting as Diesel 10 finally lined up the head of his shaft with the welcoming entrance of Edward's pussy. His girth stretched him almost painfully wide as Ten pushed in with teasing slowness, and it was all Eddie could do not to arch into him as he begged for more, but Ten controlled the pace, and Eddie didn't want slow things down further with punishment.

Eddie couldn't help begging, though. "Please, Sir, please let me feel all of you. Slam into me and show me how thoroughly you own me. Please make me scr—"

His words were cut off with a real scream now, as Ten shoved balls-deep in a single smooth motion, rubbing Eddie's clit as he did so, the harsh stretch of his cock paired with relentless waves of pleasure. Then he pulled nearly free of his aching wetness, suddenly slamming back in with such force the bed battered the wall behind Edward's head, and he could feel himself sliding with it.

"You're not getting away from me that easily," Diesel 10 muttered, pulling Edward's hips down into his next hard thrust as Eddie sucked in air. The sounds coming from Eddie were barely human, so full of need he hardly recognized the moans as his own. With each thrust, Ten pulled back until the head of his cock just barely rested inside of Eddie, then slammed deep in a single movement, spearing him open almost more rapidly than Edward's body could handle.

Edward couldn't help it. He found himself arching into Ten's movements.

"Uh-uh, little one," Ten murmured. "You know better."

Edward stilled immediately, but it was too late. With a frustrated moan, he felt Diesel 10 pull free completely and flip him over, pillowing his shirt beneath Eddie's cheek as he delivered one hard slap to his ass, and then another. Edward counted the blows amid sharp expulsions of air until he reached ten, and then Ten speared him open once again in one deep, stabbing thrust. Edward could feel his balls against his clit, and an involuntary shudder worked its way through his body as he whimpered, teeth biting hard at the cloth of Ten's shirt as his need ratcheted toward a crescendo.

"Cum for me!" Diesel 10 growled, and that was all Edward needed to roar over the edge into oblivion, convulsing around Ten as he shuddered into bliss, the world fragmenting into pleasure that bordered on pain as Diesel 10 continued his punishing rhythm. Edward screamed into the shirt as Ten picked up the pace, pulling his panting, shaking body harder and faster into his thrusts until he was twitching warmth deep inside him.

As their breathing slowed and Ten slipped wetly from Edward, he whispered against his ear.

"This is only the beginning."


	18. 32 - Diesel and Emily

TheLittlepetfan:

9 with Emily and Diesel?

(If that's too much, then 32)

* * *

I tried to do number 9, but it turned out crap, so I settled for number 32 instead. This is one of my OTPs, so this was fairly easy. 😊

* * *

Diesel usually came in the middle of the night. He was an expert at blending in with the shadows and darkness, Emily knew that, and he had an almost supernatural ability to sneak past people without them even noticing he was nearby.

She had given him a key to her room, to let him come and go unnoticed, but when he slipped into bed next to her, she always woke up, no matter ho tired she had been the night before.

She felt his hands on her body, his hungry mouth against her neck, she pulled him closer and gave into the desire filling her. His teeth raked over her sensitive skin, and she had to suppress a moan so nobody would hear her through the thin walls. He hadn't been here in weeks, she knew it was hard to get past the others unnoticed, but her body had longed for him, and almost painful ache.

She flung her legs around his hips and gasped as he penetrated her with a rough movement. She didn't know if he had been faithful to her while they were apart, but she didn't care, she didn't care about anything than what was happening right here and now.

When they laid next to each other, breathing out, she leaned over and turned on the light. He grimaced and turned his face away.

"I've waited for you, Diesel." she whispered softly.

"I know, but I couldn't come until now. Did you get my messages?"

"Mmm… I did. Gordon and James have gone to great lengths to keep you guys out of this house… I wish they could just… accept that we're all different and bury the battle axe. This is like a war… between us and your gang." she sat up, taking a cigarette, lighting it. She took a deep breath, feeling the smoke filling her lungs. It had such a calming effect on her.

Diesel sat up too, also lighting a cigarette. He turned sideways, looking at her.

"You're so beautiful," he said low. "When this silly gang war is over…"

"Don't say it." she put her cigarette out in the ashtray. "It brings bad luck."

His eyes narrowed and his lips curled up in a smile.

"You only want me for my body, Emily?"

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out." she chuckled as she sat on top of him, took his cigarette and put it out. "You haven't been here in weeks, you're not planning on sleeping this night away, do you?"

"Apparently not." his eyes sparkled towards her, her let his fingers trace the inside of her soft thighs, all the way up.

Emily threw her head back and forgot the world around them, biting her lip to keep quiet. Nobody could get to know she had a visitor…


	19. 3 - Mavis and Den

Anonymous said:

3 Den and Mavis, when you have a chance, and nsfw plz

* * *

Ohhhh! My OTP! :-D I was given a lot of freedom given that number… Hope it's not too bad. ^^' In my human au, Den is a doctor, so… ahem, this came to mind…

* * *

Mavis smirked as she entered his office. Finally, she thought. She had been waiting for a chance to get him to herself but having to fake an injury had at least gotten her into his office. How to keep him from throwing her out when he found out she had lied?

"How can I help you, Mavis?" he said, looking up from his papers.

Oh, wow… he was handsome… Tall, massive… and she had such a thing for his work outfit. A sexy doctor had always been one of her dirtiest fantasies.

"Dr. Royce…" she said low, walking around his desk, stopping right in front of him.

He looked up at her, looking confused and a bit shy. Mavis smiled, maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as she thought…

"I have this… intense burning sensation…" she leaned forward, letting him get a closer look at her cleavage.

His cheeks were bright red and she could hear him swallow as he struggled to stay professional.

"That sounds… bad…" he choked out. "Where is it located?"

Mavis took his hand, leading it in between her thighs. "Right… here."

She wasn't wearing anything under her skirt, she had planned this, down to the smallest detail.

Den pulled his hand back like he had been burned. His long fingers were wet, and he really struggled to keep his professional approach.

"When did it… start?" he said, his voice now being low and raspy.

Mavis took the stethoscope around his neck, pulling him closer as she straddled him. She stared into his eyes, her mouth only millimeters away from his.

"When I entered your office…" she whispered against his lips, brushing her tongue over them before kissing him.

"Miss… this is…" Den broke the kiss, trying to stop, but she had lit a fire in him too. "I… can't… this is not.. appropriate."

Mavis grinded herself against the hard bulge in his pants. She had pitched quite an impressive tent in his trousers.

"It's for medical purposes…" she said, fire burning in her eyes.

"My secretary can come in…" he protested weakly. "And there are patients waiting…"

"We'll make it quick…" she insisted, sensing that he was about to give in.

She started unbuckling his belt, pulling his pants down to free the manhood straining against the fabric. She was rewarded with a low moan as she ran her fingers over his member.

"Impressive equipment, Dr. Royce. Let me test the quality." she whispered, masturbating him with slow strokes. "Please…?"

Den had an almost pained expression on his face, biting the back of his hand to hold back any noises. "Yes… please…"

She hoisted herself up, treading herself onto him, holding his stare as she started riding him with quick rhythmic moves. She threw her head back, enjoying the moment. He was filling her so well, making her bite her lip in delight.

The footsteps outside the office door made them both tense up.

"Hide!" Den whispered, Mavis quickly jumping down from his lap and crawling under his desk for cover. He rolled his chair closer to the desk to hide his naked lower body, casually leaning on the table top as if he was reading through some papers.

"Den?" Dart peeked in, spotting his boss by the desk, frowning a bit by the other man's flushed cheeks.

"Yes, Dart?" Den's voice carried a string of annoyance.

Mavis on the other hand decided she wasn't done with the doctor just yet and having another person in the room just made this even more interesting. She inched closer, putting her hands around Den's erection.

Den drew a sharp breath but had to keep a straight face in front of his secretary.

"I was just wondering if you had looked at those journals yet?" Dart continued, seemingly not noticing the change in Den's behavior.

"Y-yes…" Den managed to say as he felt Mavis' lips on the tip of his manhood.

"…and?" Dart waited for more.

Mavis took him inside her mouth, as deep as she could. Den felt like he was going to die… how was he supposed to be able to keep a conversation going while she was doing this?

"Ehh… I…" Den panted.

"Den? You don't look well…" Dart said concerned, stepping closer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine…" Den forced a smile, sweating a bit.

"You look like you have a fever… maybe I should cancel your appointments, so you can go home and recover?" Dart suggested.

"I'm fine, Dart… just… give me a moment." Den had to force the words out as all his senses were directed at what was happening under his desk, Mavis was sure making this difficult for him. He grabbed the desk, holding on to it as she started using her hand to massage his balls while deep throating him.

"You're about to pass out, Den!" Dart piped up, now growing even more worried. "Can I do something for you?"

"Yes… GET OUT!" Den wailed, struggling not to reveal what was going on. "Get out and leave me alone!"

Dart held his hands up, backing towards the door. Now he was even more worried. This was so unlike Den…

"Ahhhhnnng!" Den leaned over the desktop, screwing his eyes shut, looking almost pained.

Dart ran out of the office. His boss was obviously ill. Quickly he informed the patients that the appointments had to be cancelled and signed them up for new dates.

Inside the office, Den had leaned back in his chair, breathing heavy as he recovered. Mavis crawled out of hiding, licking her lips like a cat that had just gotten milk. She smirked at the exhausted doctor, cupping his face between her hands.

"I'll be back tomorrow…" she whispered, placing a kiss on his nose.

"Thanks for the shot, Dr. Royce." she chuckled as she walked out of the door with an extra spring in her steps, ignoring the puzzled stare from Dart behind the reception desk.


End file.
